Several devices exist, such as platforms, that are capable of transporting individuals or objects using omnidirectional bearings and which include electric motors for propulsion and means capable of balancing the movement of the user using the properties of a gyroscopic. Additionally, publications, including patents, scientific documents and displays of experimental vehicle prototypes that have one or more wheels capable of allowing the movement of the vehicle on its own fixed axis in all directions or on a revolving axis exist.
Hopetechnik, for example, has a vehicle called “the Omni-directional Motorized Wheel System” that is a prototype of a vehicle platform for the transportation of individuals in a hospital environment. The platform includes an omnidirectional bearing system that is used in supermarket trolleys. The platform is motorized and can be controlled using a remote control which includes the use of a gyroscope to stabilize the movement.
Numerous other platforms capable of performing movements in several directions and achieving the balance of the user by means of a gyroscope usually located in the platform itself (e.g., skateboard or roller skates) are known. On the other hand, the prior art teaches numerous platforms capable of performing movements in various directions to achieve user stabilization by including a gyroscope normally located on the platform itself (e.g., skateboard or roller skates).
The platform has a remote control and can move in multiple directions such as forward, backward, sideward and can rotate simultaneously. The use of omnidirectional bearings to this effect, is a well-known resource. In fact, several companies in the car industry have launched their own prototypes. That use novel system of bearings that includes a large wheel formed by a plurality of rollers that allow lateral movement.
Such is the case of the Honda U3-X, which is an experimental compact vehicle that is easily adapted between the legs of the rider to provide the free circulation in all directions: forward, backward, sideward or diagonally. The device includes a gyroscope to balance the movement of the rider without losing their balance.
Skateboards using this device are also known. For example, CN202070119 (U) describes a two-wheeled skateboard with an electric gyroscope and contains an actuation motor to propel the wheels, a gyroscope controller, a battery and tyres.
CN202751772 (U) describes an electric skateboard, which consists of a skate body, an actuation wheel, two driving wheels and a battery. The driving wheel is located at one end of the skateboard body. The driving wheels are located at the other end of the skateboard body. There is an actuation device located in the actuation wheel and it is electrically connected to a battery and a controller. The drive device comprises a motor to conduct the driving wheel. One rotating shaft of the motor is parallel to the surface of the skateboard body. When the motor (the driving wheel) revolves, it forms a gyroscopic balancing structure. For this reason, the electric skateboard is highly stable, the problem of unbalance on account of poor operation is substantially solved and the operation is quite simple.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0031721 discloses a combination of motorcycle/backpack in a single article. The article is a transportation device with a capacity to be transformed into a wheeled, land vehicle and for this reason it has two forms of use. The transportation device is similar to an ordinary backpack with two straps positioned to be placed on the user's shoulders as a backpack. The functions of wheeled-land vehicle are the same as the ones of an ordinary folding scooter. Two wheels mounted with propulsion means provided by the contact of the rider with the floor constitutes the use mode entitled scooter. A horizontal handlebar is located at the top of the combination and it is used for operating the front wheel when in scooter mode. The conversion between the backpack mode and the scooter mode is achieved by rising and lowering said handlebar and the manipulation of the releasable holding elements and latches. In both modes, as backpack and scooter, there is a cover surrounding the backpack/scooter to fasten and protect the components not in use.
This document refers to a device which can be carried inside a backpack and converted into a transportation vehicle where the backpack is part of it. There is no reference to a movement stabilization means such as a gyroscopic mechanism. The backpack in scooter mode, is not carried on the back of the user to offer stabilization and acceleration of the user's movement.